


Monster

by EyeInTheDark



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen, I hate myself, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeInTheDark/pseuds/EyeInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, forgive me...Brother, forgive me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or The Boondock Saints. All I own is the plot :)

* * *

 

The inhuman growl escaping his throat is not what I wanted to hear. I _never_ wanted to hear it.

_Please, no...please don't make me..._

He staggers a step in my direction, stumbles over his own two feet, falls to the floor with a _thud._ Dead weight _._

_Not my brother...not him...please make it stop..._

I'm sobbing now, half blinded by my own tears as he unsteadily gets to his feet. I aim my gun at his head. Wish there was any other way than this. Wish I could just wake up and it all be a horrible dream. Just a nightmare. That he's just fine. He's not one of _them_.

_I'm so sorry...I don't want to do this...I'm so sorry, brother..._

My un-dead brother is nearly upon me, teeth snapping viciously as he reaches out to me. Once icy blue eyes that matched mine now cold and dull. Lifeless, uncaring. He doesn't even know who I am anymore.

_God, forgive me...Brother, forgive me..._

I pull the trigger.

_BANG!_

He falls to the dirty, blood stained church floor in a heap. His body going limp like a rag doll as he stills.

_What have I done?..._

"I'm so sorry, brother..." I whisper softly, taking his motionless body into my arms and planting a gentle kiss on his cold forehead, tears coursing down my face and landing on his pale cheeks. His eyes are closed, brilliant ice blue never to be seen again. "I'm so sorry, Murph..."


End file.
